Day Out
by dreamlily
Summary: Hospitals are so boring. Looks like there's need for a "jail" break in order. Only rated T for like one bad word. As always critique is appreciated but on mean comments. Read, rate, review,etc.


Day out:

**This is just a quickie or drabble whatever. Hope you like. Oh and at one point Toby has a slight flash back to one of my earlier fan fictions so you may want to view that (Obviously I own nothing….) **

It was early morning that bright July day. Toby had just awoken to a ray of sunlight streaming in his face. He got up slowly (it wasn't always easy for him) and sat up in his bed, looking out the window. " Oh…" His voice trailed off in thought. It certainly was nice outside, he could tell instantly. Sighing, he leaned back, closing his eyes in contempt as he began to envision moments from his past. Like long ago how a super hot summer day nearly killed them if not for a shiny quarter Masamune spotted. No sooner had the thought entered his mind, when a voice called out, " Hey!"

" Masamune." Toby said with a smile, eyes popping open. And he was right, there stood Masamune, standing in the entrance to his hospital room. " What are you thinking?" Toby questioned, eyes wide with disbelief. It didn't take a genius to know that the look on Masamune's meant trouble.

" Aww you don't have to say it like that. You don't know what I was going to say." Masamaune whined. Toby simply looked back at him, arms folded with one eyebrow raised. Toby always enjoyed when company came during visitor hours, but this time he wasn't a hundred percent sure.

Masamune rolled his eyes in desperation and explained, " C'mon you've been cooped up in this stupid hospital for way too long. Let's go!"

Even this came as a surprise to Toby. " Go? What do you mean?" Toby asked more bewildered than ever.

" I mean like I bust you out of here and we go have fun for once."

Toby laughed, partially nervous but at the same tine the idea excited him beyond belief. It was so dumb, even if they didn't get caught leaving, a nurse would eventually see he was gone.

" So?" Masamune urged, rocking back and forth.

"Let's do it!" Toby declared, excitement gleaming in his eyes.

" Yeah!" Masamune yelled as he ran over to help Toby out of bed and into a wheelchair.

" This won't work." Toby sighed, but a smile still stayed on his face.

"I can't believe that worked!" Toby repeated again, still in tears from laughing so hard.

" What can I say? Those are the skills you can expect from a number one blader" Masamune declared proudly. Those skills happened to include bursting out into the hallway, running like hell, and practically using Toby and his wheel chair as a battering ram as he threatened for nurses to move out of the way. They were now roaming the streets of New York as Masamune wheeled Toby around.

"Where are we going?" Toby asked, leaning his head back on the chair playfully so he could look up into Masamune's eyes.

"Good question." Masamune replied, stopping for a moment so he could rest his hand under his chin in thought.

"Of course." Toby thought shaking his head. How could he have expected Masamune to have a plan well thought out?

"Why not Dungeon?' Masamune declared snapping his fingers as the thought came to him.

"Won't we get caught then?" Toby pointed out gently, staring up at him again.

" Oh…right." Masamune nodded in agreement, returning back to a thoughtful position. "The amusement park?" Masamune cried as the idea hit him.

" Umm…wheel chair remember? I can't ride on the rides." Toby told him, laughing slightly. Masamune sure could forget the simplest things sometimes.

" There's still carnival games and don't forget, COTTON CANDY!" Masamune emphasized as he shook his fists up and down.

" Well, how could I say no to cotton candy?" Toby declared with a grin and once again they were off.

It had been the best day he had in a long time. And even though they didn't win any prizes, Toby couldn't feel any happier. In fact, he could see it lasting forever before harsh reality hit in the form of Coach Steel finding them. Apparently every member from Dungeon Gym was out searching all day, and needless to say Coach Steel wasn't the least bit excited like Toby was that he had a good time. Masamune stood next to Toby at a boardwalk, where there fun adventure had come to an end. Coach Steel had stepped away for a moment to phone the hospital that Toby was fine and would be brought back soon.

"I'm sorry…." Masamune whispered staring off in the distance at the setting sun, it would soon be evening.

" Sorry? For what?" Toby questioned in surprise. It wasn't really in Masamune's character to apologize and he wasn't sure what he was talking about.

" Cuz your in trouble because of me." Masamune groaned, putting his hands behind his head.

" Tell me your joking." Toby laughed, causing a look of confusion to emerge on Masamune's face. " Sometimes….." Toby began, a little embarrassed by what he was about to admit. " I like to daydream a lot. Like when we use to Beybattle at Dungeon Gym and train. When we use to just have fun and nothing else in the world mattered on some days….." Toby continued, as he clearly became wrapped up in thought.

"Toby…." Masamune frowned, looking down at him sadly.

"But don't get me wrong. I'm not sad." Toby spoke back quickly.

"But they'll probably keep watch on you and won't let you do anything at the hospital." Masamune sighed, his face clearly upset.

" Nothing can change what's happened to me. I don't know if I'll ever get better but it's okay. I can accept that. Truth is, I don't care if we get in trouble. I'm just happy that I got to spend this day with you. I wouldn't trade it for the world." Toby assured with a smile.

Masamune nodded, he understood what Toby meant.

They watched the sunset together, neither saying anything. They didn't have too. They already knew how the other felt by instinct. And neither would regret that beautiful day, especially not Toby. He now had something new to dream about.

**Yay all done! Remember if you like, read, rate, review, and request : D**


End file.
